Vertically Challenged
by enchantedsleeper
Summary: Kenshin's always been a short guy, and he's getting pretty sick of it. But maybe being short can have its advantages? One-shot - ending includes uber-fluff! (KK of course)


Author's notes: Well I was looking for a fic about how short Kenshin is, surely someone must have written one. And maybe they have. But I don't feel like trawling through 116 results for 'Kenshin short' trying to find one. If you've written one too, please let me know! Anyways, I decided to write one of my own.

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like the creator of Rurouni Kenshin? (The answer to that one is no)

**Vertically challenged**

It started off one morning when Kenshin realised just how tall Yahiko was getting. Obviously he was a growing boy, but since Kenshin wasn't going anywhere, soon Yahiko would be taller than him. A frightening thought. He was only a few inches taller than Kaoru-dono, and she could still grow. People always seemed to under-estimate him because of his size – how could someone so small and scrawny-looking possess any sort of skill? It also made him look about ten years younger.

Kenshin frowned as he made the miso soup for breakfast. It would be nice to not be under-estimated for once. Although it had come in useful when he wanted to forget his past as a hitokiri and hide from those who might recognise him; not many people suspected someone of his height could slay so many.

Someone of his height….

Kenshin had to work to keep an uncharacteristic scowl off his face. He looked around for the spice he needed to add. ((If there are no spices in miso soup, work with me, I don't have the recipe! lol that rhymes))

He frowned again. Where was it? His eyes travelled slowly upwards to the highest shelf above his head. _Way_ out of his reach. Normally he would just ask someone tall like Sanosuke to get it, but today he felt like that would be giving in. Instead he reached for the lowest shelf and jumped lightly onto it, careful not to dislodge anything on it. Then he began to climb…

Kaoru came into the kitchen, having smelled the miso soup, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Then she took a better look and her mouth dropped open.

"Kenshin, what are you doing up there?!"

The Rurouni looked up, spice bottle in one hand. "Sessha was getting this," he replied sheepishly, holding it up.

"Why didn't you just ask Sanosuke to get it for you?"

"It's all right, Kaoru-dono, Sessha can manage. Besides, Sano is not here." Kenshin gave her a rurouni smile, climbed down from the shelf and carried on with making the miso soup. Kaoru shook her head and went to wake Yahiko up.

"Hey Kenshin!" Sanosuke greeted as he entered the dojo.

"Ohayo Sanosuke," Kenshin replied. The freeloader must have had breakfast at the Akabeko, running up an even bigger tab no doubt.

"How ya doin?" Sano clapped Kenshin rather hard on the back and Kenshin fell to the ground. "Ororo…"

"Oops. Sorry Kenshin." Sano gave Kenshin a hand up. "Oh well. At least you didn't have far to fall, ne?" He grinned.

"Oro…" Kenshin muttered as he stomped off to do laundry.

It was afternoon and Kaoru had sent Kenshin to the marketplace to get some more food. While he was walking around, he bumped into someone, sending him to the ground for the second time that day.

"Whoops, I'm sorry." The guy he had bashed into was a tall black haired man around Sanosuke's age. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

"ORO?!" Kenshin stared up at the guy. _KID?! _But he just put on a rurouni smile, though inside he was fuming.

"Arigatou, I'm all right," he smiled, picking himself up.

Late that evening Kenshin was sitting on the porch, looking up at the night sky. He heard a door open behind him and he was joined by Kaoru. She sat down beside him.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight Kenshin," said Kaoru sleepily.

"That they are, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin agreed smiling, though privately he thought her eyes were a whole lot prettier.

Kaoru moved a bit closer to Kenshin, and still gazing up at the stars, rested her head lightly on his shoulder. "Y'know, you're just the right height for me to do this…"

"Oro?" said Kenshin startled.

"Oh, nothing…" Kaoru replied. But Kenshin had heard what she said, and smiled to himself, putting his arm round her shoulder.

For once in his life he was glad he was so short.


End file.
